Me Robaste EL Corazón
by Reira AX
Summary: Nunca había imaginado hasta qué punto somos simples títeres del destino, nunca pensé cuantas vueltas da la vida, que tan cerca puede aproximarse un cambio radical en tu rutina, un cambio radical en tus convicciones, tus principios, tus pensamientos…mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y les contare como una persona puede llegar a cambiar tu mundo con solo una mirada.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mia, es de la autora ….alias "Papillon" perteneciente a otro foro, la cual me dio permiso para publicarla en este sitio sin fines de lucro con los personajes de la serie Sakura Cardcaptor para que se diviertan leyendo. Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son autoría del grupo CLAMP.

Esta historia será contada desde dos puntos de vista diferentes, el de Sakura y el de Shaoran.

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas"**_

**ME ROBASTE EL CORAZÓN**

**Capitulo 1**

Nunca había imaginado hasta qué punto somos simples títeres del destino, nunca pensé cuantas vueltas da la vida, que tan cerca puede aproximarse un cambio radical en tu rutina, un cambio radical en tus convicciones, tus principios, tus pensamientos…

Hace un tiempo, mi vida cambió de una manera que no me esperaba, si, el responsable fue el amor. No creía en el amor hasta que tocó mis puertas, no era una amor cualquiera, era un tanto difícil, complicado… los detalles de mi vida aparecerán en las líneas a continuación.

Todo empezó en la secundaria estatal de Beijing, era un instituto privado donde asistían los hijos de las celebridades chinos, entre ellos políticos, empresarios, actores de televisión… etc. Como era de esperarse los estudiantes en su mayoría estaban regidos por el mismo prototipo de personalidad, chicas materialistas y huecas, totalmente vacías por dentro, yo fui una de ellas, pero ese año todo se puso de cabeza…

Soy Sakura Kinomoto, mi padre es un poderoso magnate que empezó como maestro en la universidad de Tokio que muy a menudo salía a excursiones a otros países para realizar excavaciones con gente muy influyente como patrocinadores, asistía a muchas fiestas de personas poderosas para hablar de sus descubrimientos y en una de esas fiestas conoció a mi madre Nadeshiko Zhang, una modelo muy prestigiosa y descendiente de una dinastía China muy respetada, se gustaron y empezaron a salir, mi padre fue ganando reconocimiento gracias a los descubrimientos que realizaba en sus excavaciones por ello no le fue difícil encontrar trabajo en la universidad de China, se caso con mamá y mi abuelo prácticamente lo obligo a tomar posesión de la dirección de las empresas que le correspondían a mamá como única heredera de la dinastía Zhang, por ello dejo la arqueología y se convirtió en un empresario muy conocido en toda China, con una cuenta bancaria bastante atractiva. Tengo dos hermanos Yue y Touya, ambos ya se encuentran fuera del país, trabajan por su propia cuenta… yo soy la menor de los tres, acabo de cumplir diecisiete años y voy al instituto más popular de la capital. Para ser una "plástica" me va muy bien en las materias, de hecho, mis notas son las mejores entre las de mi salón, se me hace muy fácil el aprendizaje.

Mis amigas y yo somos las más populares en el instituto, cabe mencionar también que tenemos la lista más larga de admiradores y a su vez de ex novios. No me enorgullece pero tampoco me causa remordimiento decir que tenemos el hobby más descarado: nos encanta jugar con los sentimientos de los chicos… somos unas rompecorazones.

Me acerco a mi salón de clases, soy muy puntual, es naturaleza en mí de ser responsable con mis deberes, también se lo debo en parte a la crianza que me dio mi madre. Estoy cerca de la entrada de mi bloque cuando algo me llama la atención, a unos metros alcanzo a localizar a Tomoyo, es una de mis amigas y a la que más aprecio le tengo, ella es la menos mala de nuestro grupo.

-Hola Saki. – Me saluda la pelinegra de ojos grises al darse cuenta de mi presencia, observo que tiene los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar.  
-Tomy, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunto un tanto preocupada.

-Espero que de inicio a las clases.

-El timbre ya sonó. – Le recordé. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Creo que mejor que ayer. – Me respondió con tristeza.

-¡Por Dios Tomy! ¿Aun no lo superas? Pero esto te pasa por romper las reglas.  
-¡Al diablo con las reglas! – Exclamó enojada y dolida. – Nunca se sabe cuando te vas a enamorar, el día en que algunas de ustedes pase por todo este lio que estoy viviendo, entonces ese día van a comprenderme.

-Jamás… Jamás, escucha bien, jamás me voy a enamorar. – Repliqué con toda seguridad.  
-Espero que nunca te rompan el corazón cuando eso suceda.  
-A ver Tomy… - Le hablé un poco más paciente. – Sabías que la regla del grupo es enamorar a los chicos para luego deshacernos de ellos, no al revés.

-Ahora entiendo… estoy pagando todo lo que le hice a muchos. – Luego de decir esto, estalló en llanto, la abracé para darle un poco de consuelo.

-No digas tonterías, ves que esos idiotas bien merecido que lo tienen, pero tú no te preocupes por el canalla de Eriol nosotras le haremos pagar lo que te ha hecho. – Aseguré.

-Déjalo así, Saki, ya no hay nada que hacer.

Miré otra vez a mi amiga, se veía devastada, sin embargo yo no sentía el más mínimo remordimiento por ella, solía ser muy fría, insensible, eso era en lo que me había convertido.

-Mejor vayamos a clases. – Le sugería tomándola de la mano.

-Tienes razón.

En segundos estábamos en el salón, para nuestra mala suerte el maestro ya había ingresado así que nos dio unos cuantos sermones, pero Tomy y yo lo ignoramos y rápidamente nos ubicamos en nuestros puestos sin decir nada.

Cuando la jornada de clases acabó, mi grupo de amigas se reunió a la salida del instituto como era costumbre, pero esta vez, Tomoyo no se presentó, al parecer se había ido directamente a su casa.

-Definitivamente estamos perdiendo a Tomoyo. – Habló Rika, una castaña de ojos grises, muy bonita y con cuerpo de supermodelo, esa era la descripción de cada una de nosotras, catalogadas como las chicas más hot de la escuela.

-Ya pasó una semana y aun no da por superado el suceso. – Esta vez habló Rubby otra pelinegra como Tomoyo pero un poco más delgada.

Rubby, era hija de un político importante de China, era una de mis amigas más superficiales y la única del grupo que llegaba a los extremos con los chicos antes de desecharlos.

Además de Tomy, Rika y Rubby estaba Chiharu, con ella éramos cinco, amadas por los chicos y temidas por las chicas. Si, aunque teníamos caras angelicales la realidad era otra… admito que hicimos bromas pesadas a más de una persona en la escuela, pero esos eran aquellos tiempos.

-Yo sabía que Tomoyo no tenía la fortaleza necesaria para andar con nosotras. – Dijo Chiharu.

-Démosle un tiempo… eso es lo único que necesita. – Les dije con seriedad y di por terminado el tema de Tomy y la depresión que le había causado la ruptura con Eriol.

Después de salir con mis amigas a comer helado me fui a casa, me sentía un poco cansada por los trabajos que dejaban en el instituto y estresada por la presión que últimamente me oponía mi ahora novio, conocí a Espinel en una fiesta, él va al mismo instituto, pero está en un grado mayor que el mío, es muy guapo a decir verdad, sin embargo ya está siendo tiempo de borrarlo de mi vida, agregándole que en los último días se ha estado comportando de una manera muy irritante, si, definitivamente mañana mismo a primera hora le diré adiós.

-Hola hija. – Me saludó mi madre al verme entrar por la puerta principal.  
-Hola mamá. – Le respondí a medias y me fui directo a mi habitación.  
-Espera nena. – Me llamó cuando iba a mitad de las escaleras, me di media vuelta para mirarla.

-¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunté con fastidio en mis palabras.

-¿Qué sucede contigo hoy, preciosa? – Me interrogó con una mirada tierna.

-Mamá… - Suspiré y corrí hasta su lado para enroscarme en su costado derecho, era una manía que tenía desde niña, ella me dio un beso en la frente conforme me acariciaba los rizos castaños de mi cabello.

-¿Qué tienes princesa?

-Estoy agotada…

-¿Demasiada tarea en el instituto?

-En parte si… por otro lado está Espinel. – Le expliqué.

-¿Qué sucede con tu guapo novio? – Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Voy a terminar con él.

-¿Por qué? – Me preguntó escandalizada. – Es un buen chico.

-Ya me harté de él. – Confesé con naturalidad.

-Saki… ¿Cuándo tendrás una relación estable? – Habló indignada.

-No entiendes mamá, a Espinel ya le llegó su hora. – Sonreí descaradamente.

-Definitivamente no entiendo los códigos que manejas con tus amigas, pero lo que si me doy cuenta y en lo que no estoy de acuerdo es que andes jugando con los sentimientos de los demás.

-Ya vas a empezar mamá. –Me quejé separándome de sus brazos.

-Sakura… - Quiso decir algo pero se contuvo.

Me paré del diván y deposité un beso en la frente de mi mamá, éramos casi idénticas, y digo casi porque teníamos el mismo tipo de cabello ondulado y con rizos en las puntas, pero con color diferente ya que mi cabello era castaño claro, pero nuestros ojos son similares, una combinación entre el verde y el azul, muy raros.

-Voy a dormir mamá. – Sentencié antes de abandonar la sala.

Mis padres son buenos, pero por ser la única mujer entre mis hermanos y la menor fueron demasiados flexibles a la hora de criarme, papá siempre cumple mis caprichos, mamá nunca se opone ante mis decisiones y todo el tiempo me consienten mucho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.

SHAORAN POV

Nunca había imaginado hasta que punto somos simples títeres del destino, nunca pensé cuantas vueltas da la vida, que tan cerca puede aproximarse un cambio radical en tu rutina, un cambio radical en tus convicciones, tus principios, tus pensamientos…

Mi vida fue marcada por primera vez siete años atrás. Tenía diez años cuando perdí a mis padres, soy hijo único y nada me quedó en el mundo más que mi tutor, Wei, él había trabajado como guardaespaldas para la familia antes de que yo naciera, se convirtió en el hombre de mayor confianza para mi padre e incluso muchas veces le llamé tío, se encargó de mí luego de aquel accidente en el que mis padres perdieron la vida.

Acabo de regresar a China, permanecí cinco años en un internado de América hasta que finalmente Wei me convenció de regresar a mi ciudad natal para que estuviéramos juntos, decía que me extrañaba a horrores.

-Ha cambiado mucho joven Shaoran. – Me decía mi tutor al ver mi cabello un poco largo.

-Necesitaba cambiar. – Mascullé.

Soy una persona solitaria, no tengo amigos y la verdad no me interesa tenerlos.

Desde que mis padres me dejaron, solo he vivido por vivir, no existe ninguna motivación en mi alma, no existe calor en mi corazón, hasta el brillo se perdió de mis ojos.

-Aun así se ve muy bien. – Me alagó Wei.

-No te cansas de repetirme eso, además cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames solo por mi nombre Wei? – Le dije en un tono grosero.

Sabía que algunas veces me comportaba demasiado cortante con Wei, aun así él era el único que me soportaba en cada uno de mis cambios bruscos de temperamento.  
-No me cansaré de repetírselo joven. – Me sonrió, así era Wei a mis insultos siempre me respondía con una mirada tierna o con una amplia sonrisa.

-Entonces espero quedar sordo muy pronto para no tener que oírte. – Le dije mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa.

-Si no es que antes corta mi lengua. – Habló con sus exagerados comentarios de siempre.

-No me des ideas, no me des ideas. – Le advertí en broma.

Me levanté de la mesa en señal de que ya me iba a mi habitación.

-Jov… Shaoran. – Me llamó Wei.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Mañana empieza en su nueva escuela. –Me recordó.

-Lo había olvidado por completo… ¿En qué escuela me inscribiste? – Le pregunté con indiferencia.

-En la estatal.

-Genial. – dije sarcástico. – Ahora tendré que soportar esa bola de niños riquillos tontos.

-Es la mejor escuela aun así. – Se encogió de hombros. – Ya estás dentro.

-Ni modo. – Musité con cara de fastidio e indignación.

-Buenas noches joven. – me dijo con una reverencia.

-Nos vemos Wei.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura POV

Despierto, abro mis ojos y veo las paredes de color pastel de mi habitación, algunos afiches adheridos a la pared y otras decoraciones, me gusta. Mi recámara es bastante espaciosa al igual que mi cama, la adoro porque es muy cómoda. Después de tomar un baño y desayunar algo ligero tomo mis libros y me voy a la escuela, esta vez llevo el auto que mi papá me regaló en primavera, es último modelo pero me aterra conducir, sin embargo hago el esfuerzo por mejorar y practico cuando puedo.

A penas estaciono mi auto y desciendo de él con lo primero que me encuentro es con mi novio, lo miro con cara de fastidio y maldigo en mis adentros.

-Hola preciosa. – Me saluda, se acerca para besar mis labios pero yo lo evito.

- ¿Qué sucede amor? ¿Por qué te comportas de esta manera? – Me interrogó confundido.  
-Espinel tenemos que hablar. – Le dije seria.

-¿Sobre qué? – Dice preocupado.

-Lo haré corto y sencillo. – Di un suspiro. – Terminamos. – Sentencié y me di la vuelta.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó con mayor confusión y me tomó del brazo.

-¡Que terminamos! ¿No lo entiendes? – Grité enfadada, ahora hay más de cinco par de ojos observándonos.

-¿Por qué? Dame una razón… ¿Es por otra persona? – Habló desesperado.

-No.  
-¿Es alguien más? – Vuelve a insistir y mi paciencia se agotaba.

-¡Estoy harta de ti! – Después de mandarlo al infierno caminé hasta mí bloque.

Cuando entraba a mi salón mis amigas susurraban entre ellas luego todas enfocaron sus miradas hacia mí y me sonrieron con complicidad.

-Te felicito Saki. – Dijo Rubby con una sonrisa bastante amplia.

-En realidad, todas te felicitamos. – La interrumpió Chiharu.

-¿Y eso a que se debe? – Les pregunté.

-Por la manera que rompiste con Espinel. – Me explicó Rika y todas rieron.

-¿Ya se enteraron? – dije asombrada.

-Es que fue tan humillante que toda la prepa ya lo sabe. – Volvieron a reír.

– Dicen que el muy tonto estuvo a punto de ponerse de rodillas para que no lo dejaras… ¡Que patético!

-¿Creen que se me pasó la mano?

-No claro que no Saki, ¡Estuvo genial! – Exclamó Rubby.

Mis amigas continuaron comentando sobre el reciente hecho, yo por mi lado las ignoré y me senté en mi lugar abrí el libro de trigonometría y me puse a repasar la lección de hoy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran POV

Wei me trajo a la escuela hoy, es mucho más amplia de lo que esperaba, pero tal y como lo pensé todos eran niños riquillos que se creían estar en la cima del mundo, son tan patéticos que me dan ganas de vomitar, no sé desde cuando empecé a odiar a la gente… Según lo que he oído es el mejor instituto en Beijing, parece una universidad, sonreí.

-¿Qué opinas? – Me preguntó Wei, aun no me había bajado del auto.

-Me agrada. – Respondí inexpresivo.

-Eso es bueno. – Sonrió.

-Nos vemos. – Le dije y me bajé.

-Pasaré por ti a las cuatro.

Lo que siguió después de bajar del auto fue el momento más fastidioso de mi vida… todas las personas en esa estúpida escuela me miraban con cara de tontos, sentí muchas ganas de mandarlos al demonio de una vez por todas pero me contuve, no quería armar un escándalo por que sería peor, de hacerlo así todos me recordarían desde la primera vez.

En la entrada de uno de los bloques encontré al prefecto, él me indicó donde sería mi salón, insistió en acompañarme pero yo me negué, me parecía tan infantil que me estuvieran acompañando hasta el aula de clases, así que me rehusé de inmediato.

En el camino a mi nuevo salón observé minuciosamente los pasillos, estaban impecables, definitivamente la escuela tenía una buena cultura, eso me gustó de algún modo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por primera vez me estaba aburriendo en la clase de trigonometría, últimamente había empezado a sentirme cansada, el sonido de la puerta me hizo despertar del sueño cercano que estaba teniendo, inconscientemente mi mirada se posó en la puerta de madera del salón, fue entonces cuando lo vi…

Era un chica de cabellos castaño obscuro y un poco largo, pero eso no fue lo que me llamó la atención del todo, fue cuando levantó su mirada y dejó al descubierto sus ojos, eran de color ámbar, pero como ningunos otros, eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en toda mi vida. Nunca me había llamado tanto la atención un chico como ahora, era un poco alto para su edad y tenía un cuerpo de infarto, se podía distinguir el perfil de los músculos bajo la camiseta blanca que tenia, aunque la chaqueta negra que tenia puesta no dejaba ver sus brazos por completo.

El profesor se detuvo al verlo entrar también, lo detalló mirándolo seriamente, la expresión de su rostro fue como si acabara de recordar algo, entonces se dio un golpecillo en la frente.

-Eres el alumno nuevo ¿Cierto?

-Sí. – Respondió el ambarino de una manera muy sombría.

-Adelante. – Le dijo el profesor dándole una sonrisa que el no correspondió.

El maestro de trigonometría buscó entre su lista mientras el chico desconocido aun permanecía cerca de la puerta de donde no se había movido ni un milímetro.

-¿Shaoran Li? – Preguntó finalmente el profesor levantando la vista.

-Sí. – Volvió a responder de la misma manera.

-Tome asiento. – Le indicó mientras señalaba un pupitre desocupado.

Shaoran Li, apenas escuché su nombre sentí una electricidad que recorrió mi cuerpo. Aun así, sentía que algo de aquel chica era muy extraño, parecía una persona misteriosa, seguro esa fue la razón por la que llamó tanto mi atención sin dejar a un lado aquellos ojos.

-Bien chicos como ya escucharon, tienen un nuevo compañero. – Empezó a hablar el profesor obligándome a dejar mis pensamientos. – el joven Li viene de un internado en América. – Leyendo el expediente del ambarino. – Vaya… es una de las mejores escuelas del mundo. – Dijo como hablando para sí mismo, luego fijó su vista en el chico de una manera intensa. – Espero que te sientas a gusto aquí Shaoran. – Le sonrió, pero el pareció haberlo ignorado porque no levantó la mirada y tampoco articulo palabra alguna, y eso era una mala señal, por que el profesor odiaba que no le miraran cuando el hablaba. – Parece que es muy tímido. – Dijo burlonamente, estaba enojado y el resto de la clase rió entonces se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la mesa del pupitre del nuevo alumno.

Shaoran levantó la cabeza y le dirijo una mirada asesina al profesor.  
-¡Basta! – Vociferó y apretó los puños, se paró de su asiento acercándose al profesor quien parecía intimidado con la mirada del ambarino. – Déjeme en paz. – Le advirtió y volvió a su silla, todos en el salón estaban sorprendidos.

El profesor muy enojado caminó hasta el tablero y escribió un ejercicio de trigonometría en el pizarrón, era un poco complicado que hasta yo vacilé en si podía resolverlo o no.

-Joven Li… ¿Por qué no viene a ganarse su primera nota del semestre? – Dijo retándolo.

Nunca antes había visto al profesor haciendo esta clase de cosas, estaba claro para todos que lo que él quería era hacer quedar mal al chico con la intensión de desquitarse, se trataba sin dudas de una humillación. Shaoran se puso de pie lentamente y caminó hasta el pizarrón cuando estuvo allí le dio una mirada fugaz al profesor luego tomó un marcador del pupitre y empezó a resolver el ejercicio.

Después de cinco minutos y tras haber utilizado todo el tablero en su extensión dio por terminado el ejercicio, colocó el marcador en su lugar, volvió a mirar al profesor de una manera fugaz y regresó a su puesto. Luego de ver que Shaoran había tomado asiento posé mi mirada en el maestro quien permanecía con una expresión de asombro, al parecer el ejercicio estaba perfectamente resuelto.

En el descanso fui a la cafetería por una soda, tenía la garganta seca por que en la clase de lenguaje me correspondió hacer una exposición, y yo acostumbro a ser muy habladora no se si será un defecto o una habilidad. Me acerqué a la mesa donde mis amigas y yo siempre almorzamos.

-Saki. – Me sonrió Rika. – te estábamos esperando.

-¿Alguna novedad? – Les pregunté sentándome.

-Sí. – Se apresuró Rubby. – El demonio con cara de ángel.

-¿Cómo dices? – Le pregunté confundida sin entender a que se refería.  
-Shaoran Li. – Dijo Tomoyo, todas la miramos pues tenía tiempo sin decir una palabra para opinar, aunque mi amiga aun tenía esa expresión de tristeza.

-¿Qué sucede con el? – Le pregunté a Rika.

-¡Por Dios Saki! – Exclamó Rubby. – Que no ves que está muy guapo… y con ese carácter, ¡Dios! Quiero que me castigue a mí también. –Habló tan descaradamente como solía hacerlo.

-Y a Sakura. – Agregó Chiharu.

-¿Yo? – Dije nerviosa.

-Todas nos dimos cuenta que te gustó también. – Rió Rubby.

-No es cierto. – Me negué pero el rojo en las mejillas me delataba, no podía creer que me había sonrojado, mis amigas explotaron en carcajadas.

-No te preocupes Sakurita que la podemos compartir o podemos turnarnos quien juega primero con ese lobito. – Dijo Rubby sacando una moneda, era lo que hacíamos cuando a más de una le gustaba el mismo chico. - ¿Cara o sello?

-Espera Rubby… - Intenté decir algo pero Rubby me interrumpió y dijo "sello", luego lanzó la moneda. La moneda calló sobre la mesa en segundos.

-Sello. – Sonrió triunfante. – Esta vez voy yo primero. – Dijo y se puso de pie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno que les pareció la historia, la leí hace un tiempo y me pareció que estaba escrita de una manera muy interesante al igual que el contenido de la historia, espero sus comentarios para decidir si la continuo o si la dejo, este capítulo es una prueba de ensayo, muy pronto publicare la historia " ….." los dejo con la incógnita pero les adelanto que por pedido de algunas personitas serán Tomoyo y Eril los protagonistas y también tengo otra historia con Shaoran y Sakura que se publicara paralelamente a la historia de TomoEriol.

Nos vemos espero sus comentarios =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, es de la autora ….alias "Papillon" perteneciente a otro foro, la cual me dio permiso para publicarla en este sitio sin fines de lucro con los personajes de la serie Sakura Cardcaptor para que se diviertan leyendo. L os personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son autoría del grupo CLAMP.

Esta historia será contada desde dos puntos de vista diferentes, el de Sakura y el de Shaoran.

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas"**_

**ME ROBASTE EL CORAZÓN**

**Capitulo 2**

Shaoran POV

Mi primer día en el instituto hasta hora no va como lo planee, especialmente con el suceso de la primera hora en clase de trigonometría, si no fuera porque ese maestro me hubiese retado … la clase de lenguaje no estuvo tan mal, excepto por que una chica castaña habló como loca durante toda la hora, es bastante inteligente lo digo porque sus argumentos me parecieron muy ingeniosos y justificables.

No entiendo porque me llamó la atención, no recuerdo su nombre pero si la cara de ángel que tiene, aun no me lo creo que por mi mente haya pasado ese pensamiento tan cursi. Pero como cosa del destino termine enterándome del nombre de la chica ya que luego de las odiosas clases salí del salón a dar una vuelta, era el primer receso, arrepentido de caminar me senté en una de las escaleras y escuché como un grupo de chicos conversaban animadamente.

-Deja de pensar en Kinomoto. –

Escuché que una chica le decía a un chico alto y rubio… ¿Kinomoto? ¡Claro! Ahora recuerdo que ese era el apellido de la chica castaña, inconscientemente me dispuse a escuchar su conversación, sé que es algo de mala educación pero sentí cierta curiosidad por lo que dirían de aquella chica que siendo sincero me había llamado la atención.

-¿Cómo quieres que dejes de pensar en ella? ¿Acaso no ves lo irresistible que es? No sabes lo que daría por solo besar sus labios… Tal vez tenga una oportunidad con ella ahora que dejó a su novio ¿No crees?- Suspiró el chico con cara de idiota.

-Tú no tienes remedio, es por culpa de chicas como ella el hecho que ustedes los hombres con pocas neuronas piensen que todas las mujeres somos unas resbalosas.

- y tu eres una envidiosa.

Al parecer la discusión iba a ser larga así que en un impulso salí frente a ellos, quería saber más sobre loas castaña.

-Hola. – Los saludé.

-Hola… ¿Estudias aquí? – Me preguntó una de las chicas que estaba discutiendo con otro compañero.

-Soy nuevo. – Le sonreí coquetamente.

-Eres un chico muy guapo ¿Sabías? – Me halagó otra chica que se había acercado cuando estaban discutiendo sus compañeros.

-En realidad… quería preguntarles sobre esa chica de quien hablaban. – Fui al grano y todos me miraron pensativos.

-¿Por qué quieres que te hablemos de ella?

-Va en mi curso y me dio un poco de curiosidad saber un poco de ella, nada mas.- les dije.

-Es mejor que te alejes de ella, antes que termines como este par de idiotas– Me dijo una de las chicas del grupo que se había formado.

-Bueno como escuche hablar de ella yo…

-¡Aléjate de ella! Hace tiempo que quiero salir con ella, ahora que no tiene novio es mi oportunidad y nadie me la quitara – Me interrumpió.

-Deja que nosotras te hablemos de ella, no sabes la satisfacción que me daría saber que por lo menos logramos salvar a un compañero muy apuesto de las garras de esa arpía.…

Los chicas, quienes resultaron ser estudiantes de cuarto o primer año de preparatoria, me contaron demasiadas cosas sobre la castaña, algunas me sorprendieron otras me causaron coraje, no se por qué, igual ni siquiera la conozco ni me interesa ¿Por qué habría de importarme?

Estaba en la cafetería cuando veo que una chica se me acerca, dejo de comer mi pastel para mirarla aproximarse, una sensación de fastidio empezó dentro de mí.  
-Hola. – Me saludó con una sonrisa muy coqueta que no me gustó para nada.

-¿Necesitas algo? – Le dije con una mirada indiferente.

-Solo conocerte. – Volvió a sonreírme con la misma sonrisa.

-Ya me presentaron en el salón. – Le contesté en tono de pocos amigos.

-Soy Rubby. – Me dijo tendiendo su mano pero yo solo la miré sin tomarla.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le pregunté en tono de pocos amigos.

- Que genio – Me sonrió. – Pero así me gustan más. – Dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-¡Lo que me faltaba para completar el día! – Exclamé con fastidio mientras que la pelinegra me miraba con cara de interrogación. – Fuera de mi vista. – Le dije y me puse de pie para retirarme.

-¡Esto no se queda así! ¡Ya caerás! – Me gritó a lo lejos pero yo seguí mi camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura POV

Observé con detenimiento la conversación de Rubby y Li, tenía muchos deseos de saber que hablaban, además no quería que ese chico ambarino fuera para mi amiga, Shaoran tenía que ser mío, eso era lo que deseaba, ya se había convertido en otro de mis caprichos.

-¿Cómo te fue Rubby? – Escuché que Chiharu le preguntaba.

-El niñito rebelde me rechazo… pero ya va a caer. – Dijo muy segura.

-¿Por qué no le das la oportunidad a Saki? – Preguntó Rika. – Mira que a ti no te hizo caso, hasta te trató mal. – Rika rió fuertemente.

-Denme una semana más. – Pidió Rubby. – Nadie me dice que no, no se que se cree esa mocoso.

-¿Y qué pasa si al final te dice que no? – La interrogó Tomoyo.

-No me dirá que no. – Dijo muy segura Rubby.

-A lo mejor a Li no se le dan las chicas. – Comentó Rika.

Me paré para ir al baño, en realidad tampoco quería seguir escuchando a Rubby, sus palabras siempre terminaban hartándome, así que me levanté y me salí del lugar con rapidez. Camino al baño notaba como en los pasillos los demás alumnos me miraban y hablaban entre ellos, sabía que se trataba de la manera como rompí con Espinel, sabía que otros pensaban en que tenían una nueva oportunidad para conquistarme.

Iba tan distraída en mis cavilaciones que sin querer atropellé a otra persona en las escaleras.

-¡Oh! Disculpa. – Dije apenada mientras intentaba ayudar a la otra persona.  
-¿Acaso en esta escuela todos son unos idiotas? – Escuché la voz de un chico y me sorprendí al descubrir que se trataba de Shaoran Li, sin embargo su comentario me causó enojo.

-¿Quién te crees para tratar a los demás como se te antoje? – Le reclamé molesta y pude ver una expresión de asombro en su rostro. – Yo me disculpé ¿Acaso no escuchaste? Y después dices que en esta escuela todos son idiotas – Agregué.

-Mira quién habla de tratar a las personas como se le antoja. – Me retó, aunque yo no entendí que quiso decir con sus palabras. – Nos vemos Kinomoto o debo decir señorita rompecorazones. – Después de decir eso la escuché dejar salir una risita traviesa de burla lo que intensificó mi ira pero cuando iba a decir algo ya se había ido y no logré volver a verla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.

Shaoran POV

Finalmente la jornada de hoy acabó, fue un día algo peculiar empezando por el estúpido y decrépito profesor de trigonometría terminando con la castaña que está en mis clases, si, cada vez que recuerdo el rostro de Sakura Kinomoto me vuelven las ganas de reír, apuesto a que no se esperaba que le llamara rompecorazones, de seguro eso debió haberle herido el orgullo.

Me enteré de las costumbres de Sakura y sus amigas por la conversación que sostuve con las chicas de primero, un grado menor que el mío, les llamé tanto la atención que pude sacarle mucha información ya que como es una academia muy reconocida la mayoría se inscribe desde la escuela elemental.

-¿Qué tal su día, joven? – Me saludó Wei.

-Normal. – Le respondí secamente.

-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Si.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Sakura POV

Después del nada amigable encuentro con Shaoran Li me fui directamente a casa, el enojo no se me había pasado en toda la tarde, ni siquiera sabía por qué tenía que afectarme tanto la actitud de ese chiquillo insolente.

-Hola Saki. – Me saludó mi mamá, sentada en el sofá como siempre.

-Hola. – Le respondí aun molesta.

-¿Qué te sucedió pequeña?

-Hoy no fue un buen día mamá. – Me quejé mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-A primera hora rompí con Espinel y toda la prepa se enteró.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Me regañó.

-El me obligó a hacerlo… empezó a presionarme otra vez. – Me justifiqué.

-¿Y qué más sucedió?

-El chico nuevo… es una persona detestable.

-¿Un chico nuevo? –Preguntó mi mamá con curiosidad.

-Si… Shaoran Li.

-¿Li? – Exclamó y se separó de mi lado.

-¿Lo conoces? – Pregunté extrañada por su actitud.

-Así que es verdad que el heredero del clan Li regresó. – Habló pensativa.  
-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme mamá?

-Si, si conocí a Shaoran… hace años cuando era un niño. – Empezó a relatar mi mamá.  
-¿Por qué se fue de china?

-Sus padres murieron. – Me respondió y yo entendí todo perfectamente. – Ieran y Hien estaban muy enamorados y pasaban haciendo pequeñas lunas de miel cada primavera, solían ir a otros países pasear y todo ese tipo de cosas, pero una vez no volvieron…

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Se accidentaron en el avión. – Respondió mi madre con tristeza. – Eran buenas personas.  
-¿Qué hay de los hermanos de Shaoran?

-Es hijo único… vive con un tutor, Wei ha trabajado años con los Li.

-Ahora entiendo porque se comporta de esa manera. –mascullé.

-Supongo que Shaoran cambió a raíz de la pérdida de sus padres… eso sucede comúnmente, el apenas tenía nueve años. – Suspiró.

-Nueve años. – Repetí pensativa.

Después de escuchar la triste historia de Shaoran me fui a mi habitación a descansar un poco, sin embargo aquellos ojos aparecieron en mi mente durante toda la tarde, ¿Qué me pasa con es insolente?

Esa tarde Tomy apareció en mi casa…

-Hola Sakurita.

-¿Tomy? – Dije extrañada. - ¿y ese milagro?

-Quise venir a saludarte… eres la única a la que me quedan ganas de visitar.

-Entiendo… - Musité recordando los comentarios de mis otras amigas.

-Si, ya no soporto a las chicas.

-Yo no tengo la intensión de seguir criticándote.

-Por eso vengo donde ti. – Me sonrió. – Tú mamá me advirtió que estabas algo molesta.  
-Si, saliendo de la cafetería me tropecé con Shaoran Li en las escaleras y no sabes todo lo que me dijo, hasta agregó que yo era una rompecorazones y trataba a la gente como se me antojaba.

-¿Eso hizo?

-Es un pesado.

-¿Y te gusta de verdad?

La pregunta de Tomy me dejó helada, no había vuelto a pensar si eso era verdad o una confusión.

-No lo se… ese chico me atrapó en sus ojos intensos. – Confesé.

-Vaya… ahora eres poeta. – Bromeó mi amiga.

-¡Tomoyo! – Le regañé y ella rió aun más. – Ese patán solo puede ser gay

-Que imaginación Kinomoto, esperaba que me dieras una argumento mas razonable.  
-El punto es que parece odiar a todo el mundo.

-De seguro tiene un trauma. – Continuó bromeando Tomoyo.

-Sus padres murieron cuando tenía nueve.

-¿Hablas en serio? – Dijo sorprendida la pelinegra.

-Si, mi mamá me acaba de contar la historia.

-Bueno eso justifica muchas cosas.

-Eso mismo pensé yo… pero Tomy ¿A cuantas personas no le ha sucedido lo mismo?  
-No todos reaccionamos de la misma manera.

-Eso es verdad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shaoran POV

Han pasado dos semanas desde que ingresé a la nueva escuela, debo admitir que las clases no se me hacen tan aburridas, soy bueno con los números, muy bueno diría yo… he descubierto que la castaña es la mejor de mi clase, si, es buena en todo, y poseedora de un asombroso arte de la oratoria, pienso que es muy inteligente aunque no entiendo como una chica tan "brillante" actúa de la manera como ella lo hace.

Entre materias me paso estudiando también a su grupo de amigas, son cinco, Rubby, la cual es una resbalosa y no ha dejado de perseguirme en estos días, la verdad es muy ingenua al creer que yo me podría fijar en ella o en alguien de esa preparatoria, Rika y Chiharu se comportan de una manera muy parecida a Rubby parecen arpías, Tomoyo no se ve tan mala persona y Sakura… pues Sakura es Sakura.

Parece que algunas chicas ven algo en mí, ahora resulta que tengo nuevas admiradoras, incluso tres se han atrevido a hablarme e invitarme a salir, pero les he dejado muy claro que no me interesa esa clase de tonterías, lo que menos me interesa es caer en un embrollo sentimental, eso no es para mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura POV

Hoy estamos en el campo de fútbol, los chicos de nuestra clase entrenan para el campeonato escolar, nosotras hacemos parte del grupo de animadoras, eso también nos ayuda a conquistar chicos y a que nuestra lista crezca más y más…

Del otro lado de la cancha está sentado Shaoran Li, he estado observándolo hace quince minutos, lo veo distante, exactamente a unos cinco metros del resto del salón, parece que le importa poco socializarse con los demás.

-Parece inalcanzable ¿Verdad Sakurita? – Me dice al oído Rubby

-No lo se, Rubby. – Le respondo sin apartar mi mirada del ambarino.

-¿Ya te rendiste Rubby? – Le pregunta Rika.

-Estoy a punto de hacerlo. – Suspiró Rubby. – Ese chico es de piedra, no se rinde ante nadie.

-Olvídate de el, Rubby. – Habló Chiharu. – Creo que ya es el turno de Sakurita.

-yo estoy fuera. – Me precipité.

-¿No vas a intentarlo siquiera? – Preguntó asombrada Rika.

-No, no me gustan que me rechacen y no pretendo humillarme ante ese pedante rogándole. –Dije.

-Eres muy orgullosa Sakura. – Sonrió Chiharu.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sakura, no debe rogarle a ese idiota. – Me apoyó Rika. –El se lo pierde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shaoran POV

Miro del otro lado de la cancha, Sakura Kinomoto no me ha quitado los ojos de encima desde hace unos minutos, a veces creo que ella tiene una doble faceta, pero no la conozco, es solo que sus actos no coinciden con su apariencia, nunca antes mencioné que tiene el rostro de un ángel… lo noté aquel día en que nos tropezamos en las escaleras, además tiene unos ojos de un color indescifrable, si, son de un verde brillante, incluso hay días en los que se tornan un poco azulosos, es una chica linda, ahora entiendo por que tantos chicos han caído a sus pies, que tontos son.

-Hola. – Escuché una voz a mis espaldas, sin embargo no me volteé. - ¿Shaoran Li?  
Con mucho fastidio me di la vuelta a ver de quien se trataba, era un chica, tenía el cabello ondulado y castaño, sus ojos eran negros, de compostura no tan delgada.

-Si, soy yo. – Respondí cortante.

-Soy Takumi Usui. – Dijo con.

-¿Deseas algo?

-Solo quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué? – Le pregunté en un tono grosero.

-Cálmate, no tienes por que ponerte agresivo…..aun – Me sonrió.

-¡No me estoy poniendo agresivo! – Exclamé y el rió.

-Avísame cuando lo estés haciendo. – Bromeó y yo quité mi cara de enojo.

-¿Estás en mi clase? – La interrogué después de casi un minuto en el que no dije ni una letra.

-Si, eres algo distraído.

-Claro que no. – Repliqué molesto nuevamente. – Solo que no me interesa conocer a mis compañeros. – Le dije con prepotencia.

-Eso me supuse… en realidad todos en el salón lo saben.

-Me parece genial.

-¿Y por que siempre miras a Kinomoto y a su grupo de amigas? – Me preguntó sacándome de orbita prácticamente, no se que se creía ese chico para retarme de esa manera.

-Parece que tú me miras mucho.

-Todos en el salón lo hacen.

Su comentario solo hizo que estallará en risas, el me miró con cara de interrogación.  
-¿Te importa mucho que mire a esas chicas? ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Eh? – Empecé a presionarlo.

-No, el hecho es que miras a Kinomoto.

-¡¿Y que tiene, Kinomoto?! – Me exasperé ya me estaba hartando de su insistencia con la Kinomoto, pero no me di cuenta de que levanté tanto la voz que todos me escucharon, me maldije por dentro por la estupidez que había acabado de cometer y Takumi Usui reia por ello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Buenas, lamento el retraso, espero que reconozcan al personaje que mencione y le da el toque perfecto a la historia jajaja

Dudas, reclamos o cualquier cosa dejen review.


End file.
